


Home Again

by CassieSalvatore_Hale



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:29:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieSalvatore_Hale/pseuds/CassieSalvatore_Hale





	Home Again

I couldn't remember the last time I'd been here because it'd been so long. I'd once promised myself never to return because I knew what the place did if you stayed for too long. But I had to return because  _he_ needed me.

One of his subjects had traveled to Aboveground to find me. I hadn't seen him in over 8 years as he rarely came Aboveground to see me, and the little goblin that had come to find me informed me that the last time _he'd_ come home from seeing me, he'd begun acting strangely. He needed my help, and no matter what, I'd always be there for him.

The little goblin, named Furlok, seemed rather urgent in getting me back to the place I had sworn off. When I agreed to come with him, Furlok's eyes lit up. The moment Furlok opened the portal and we stepped through, my breath caught in my throat. Underground was still as beautiful as I remembered. No...it was even  _more_  beautiful. Even my perfect memory did not do Underground justice. We'd stepped straight into the gardens, and I felt like crying at finally seeing the gardens after so long.

The trees towered over me, their branches seeming to  _reach_  out to me as if welcoming me home. Every tree had flowers, and every flower was a different size, shape, and even color. Some of them were clearly native to Underground, while others were from Aboveground. There were flowers lining paths that went in all different directions and meticulously trimmed bushes that stood together, almost like a maze.

The scent of magic was in the air and, it was like breathing in the fresh scent of rain; nothing was more refreshing. With the scent of magic, also came the scent of the flowers; each one was different and wonderful in their own way. Sunlight glinted through the leaves, shining on the flowers, making them seem almost translucent. The colors almost seemed to change while the flowers practically  _glowed_. I could hear the sound of running water, not far from where I stood, and I couldn't tell if it was a stream or a pond/waterfall.

Furlok did not allow me very much time to admire them. He grabbed my hand and begun tugging me insistently towards the large French doors that led into the castle from the gardens. I let him drag me through the doors, into the castle. I expected to see other goblins but there was no one else in sight as Furlok dragged me through the long corridor. I suddenly realized I had never been to this part of the castle, so I didn't know where Furlok was taking me.

"Furlok, what exactly is wrong with your King?" I asked, feeling a bit wary. Furlok did not look at me as he answered, his tone urgent.

"King not being his self!" Furlok said, and I was suddenly more confused than before. However, before I could say anything, Furlok continued, "King not leave room for long time. King no eat! King no sleep!" I frowned.

"Furlok, how am I supposed to help?" I couldn't help but be confused about how I could help. Furlok did not answer me, as we had arrived in front of a pair of large, ornate doors that I had never seen before. Suddenly, Furlok was opening the door and pushing me inside, speaking as he did.

"You go in! Must help King!" Furlok muttered over and over before giving me a final shove inside. The door closed behind me, and I was thrown into darkness, but only for a moment.

Suddenly, the room lit up just enough to see. I looked up and bit back a gasp. The ceiling of the room looked as if it was embedded with thousands of tiny stars that glowed with a soft light. It looked exactly like the night sky and it was breathtaking. I looked around at the rest of the room.

A four-poster bed with a royal blue duvet and a chaise lounge sat against the wall. A wooden armoire, the color matching the wood of the bed, stood in the corner. A fireplace stood empty with a small pile of wood and a metal grate. Another door that led to what I guessed was a bathroom was on the wall opposite the bed. The room was cold. Suddenly, movement caught my eye and I looked back over at the bed. I realized, belatedly, that a figure lay in the bed. The figure sat up and I recognized the wild hair. I suddenly flushed as I realized where exactly I was...

"What are you doing here?" His voice was like silk, even after all these years, with that little note of danger, hinting that he wasn't human. It was clear he could see perfectly despite the dim light, given that he was staring right at me, clearly expecting an answer to his, admittedly justified, question. I could see that his face was paler than usual, he looked thinner, and he had dark circles under his eyes. Concern filled me, and I found myself stepping closer to the bed, as I answered his question.

"Furlok came to me. He said that you were acting very strange and that you needed my help. You look awful" I said. Jareth sneered at me but there didn't seem to be any real emotion behind it. He laid back down, his back to me. I hesitated before walking closer and sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Jareth, what's wrong?" I asked, hesitantly reaching out, resting a hand on his arm. He tensed under my touch, and he didn't reply. I suddenly felt an urge to hold him tightly. It was an urge I had felt a lot and, for once, I couldn't resist it.

I kicked off my shoes, slid under the blankets, pressed my chest to his back, and wrapped an arm around his middle. I felt him stiffen in surprise before he relaxed and it was obvious he hadn't relaxed in a long time. I breathed in his unique scent, a mix of cinnamon, vanilla, and magic, and closed my eyes, allowing myself to relax as well.

After a long moment of silence, Jareth pulled away from me and before I could say anything, he rolled over, wrapped his arm around my waist, and pulled me flush against him. My cheeks burned as he buried his face in my throat and breathed in my scent. I relaxed in his arms as we held each other and after so long, I finally felt like I was finally home again.


End file.
